Visions
by Astrid200213
Summary: Something is wrong with Ezra. Sabine intends to find out what it is. One day while training Kanana finds out along with Sabine. Read to find out what's wrong with Ezra and what the crew does about it! R&R
1. Chapter 1

A few years earlier

Ezra POV

I was in the market just walking around. There were a few things I needed, and I had some credits to get it, so I got them. It's a good thing I have excellent hearing because if hadn't I would have gotten hit by an Imperial transport. My instincts were sharp and they guided me my whole life.

Present Day

Sabine yelled for me to come to her room. She said "So Ez, whatcha think?" I turned towards what,I thought was her new painting and said "Wow, that's amazing I really love the orange in it." She said "There isn't any orange just blue green and purple." I said "Did I say orange I meant green, Kanan was asking me about something that was orange earlier, guess I just had it on my mind." Sabine replied "Are you sure that's it? I mean not to be mean or anything, but you hardly ever get the colors right. Are you not paying attention? Are you color blind? Just tell me why you don't see colors!" I acted like I heard Kanan, and I actually did, and said "Well talk to you later, gotta go bye!" With that I ran out.

When I found Kanan I said "Thank you for calling me for training you saved me!" Kanan laughed a little and said "Come on let's go up to the roof to work on light saber training." I nodded and we headed up.

Zeb was already up there waiting for us with Chopper. Kanan reached his light saber out and I grabbed it quickly. Kanan said "Back up a bit and close your eyes." I nodded and thought to myself "Like it'll actually do anything." I connected to the Force Andy died to see what Zeb and Kanan were doing. Apparently I wasn't fast enough because I got hit in the face. I was not at all good at this. I was used to just dodging things sith my body, not trying to reflect it at something! Let's just say it ended up with me falling off the ship and Kanan and Zeb saving me.

Once I was back on the ship Kanan walked up to and said "I need to talk to you. Let's take a walk." I nodded and followed him. As we were walking Kanan was talking about boring stuff. Then all at once he caught my tension by saying "Ezra you need to tell me what's up. You should be able to dodge and reflect things, so why can't you do it today?" I looked around and said "I don't know..." Kanan said "Is there something up with your vision?" When I didn't do anything he said "How many fingers am I holding up?" I gulped and said "Umm..3.." Kanan said "No, 5, wait a minute can you even tell where I am?" I paused a second, to connect to the Force and saw Kanan in front of me, but at the last second he moved, so I reached for something, but I couldn't see anything and I fell forward. He said "Ezra are you blind?" I smiled sheepishly and said "Maybe a little, ok fine yes! But don't tell nobody!" He said "Ezra we have to tell the crew." I replied "I know I will, just give me some time." He said "Ok you have a week or I'm telling them." I nodded and he walked off.

A/N

I know it's short but it took forever for me to write because I have been so busy, but I should be able to get a new chapter up soon. If nobody dosent give me ideas then I won't be able to write, so you know the drill, you want the story give me the idea!


	2. Chapter 2

Ezra POV

I knew I needed to tell the others, but I knew they would treat me like I was helpless and they would make fun of me. Kanan was going to make me tell them no matter hat happened so I decided to go tell Hera. I found her in the cockpit flying the ship. I said "Hey Hera can I talk to you for a minute?" She said "Yeah Ez, what's up?" I said "Well you see Kanan made me try to deflect things with a lightsaber to another object. I could hit the things but couldn't deflect them. So he started asking questions. Hold up some fingers." She said "Exra what are you talking about?" I said "Just ask me how many fingers you are holding up." She said "Ok how many fingers am I holding up?" I said "Um... maybe this wasn't a very good example... how bout 4?" She said "Um no, I'm holding up 6. WAIT A MINUTE ARE YOU BLIND!?" I smiled sheepishly and said "Yeah.. And oh my Force there is a rock Hera!" She turned the ship just in time, and that gave me an opportunity to get out of all the questions she was bound to ask.

Kanan was standing outside. He said "Nice job Padawan are ya trying to kill us?" I jut replied "Shut up." Kanan said "Wait a minute, if your blind how did you know that rock was in front of us?" I just said "Really Kanan that's a dumb question how do you think I lived on the streets all these years I always have sensors up the Force tells me where stuff is duh, it's just not good enough to deflect things." Kanan said "Ohhhh..." I walked off.

The next day I heard the internal comm-speaker thing going "I need everyone to come to the kitchen I have some announcements." It was Kanan who had said this so I went to the kitchen.

The whole crew was in there already. I found a seat in between Sabine and Kanan. We all talked for a moment then Kanan stood up and said "Alright we gotta another mission. We have to go to the market on Hoth and steal blasters, ammo, and medically supplies from the Empire, but we also need stuff for the ship, so get food, parts, and medical supplies, got it?" We all nodded, Kanan continued by saying "Alright Ez your turn." "Wait what?" Kanan replied "Do I have to tell them or are you gonna?" I just replied "You said I had a week!" He just replied "It's been a week Ez." I said "Ohhhh... well that doesn't mean anything, why do they have to know anyway?!" Kanan sighed and said " Okay, fine I'll tell them." I sighed and said "FINE, I'll tell them!".

I said "I have a confession. I am visually impaired." Zeb and Sabine just sat there. Kanan said "Lemme dumb it down for you two, it means he's blind." Sabine said "He can't be blind he lived in the streets for years!" Zeb said "Yeah and how does he shot a blaster, or even walk, if I was blind I wouldn't be able to do that!" Kanan said "Yeah, but you are just an ordinary Lasat." Zeb said "What's that s'pose to mean?" Kanan said "I'm not being mean it's the truth. Think about like this, Ezra and I are Force sensitive, you, Hera, and Sabine are ordinary. If I went blind, even though it would take some getting use to, I would be able to use the a Force to "see" what's around me, thats what Ezra does." They all said "Ohhh...".

Now that my secrets out, I've been nervous, I thought everyone would treat me different, but they don't, it's like they don't even know I'm blind!

Sabine POV

Now that I know Ezra is blind I try to explain my pictures to him better, I've also been doing go research. I asked Ezra "Hey Ez, do you know how to read or write?" He said "That's a dumb question, I can't even see you! How am I supposed thread or write?" I said "I don't just thought I'd ask, but anyway I found a way for you to be able to read and write."

"it's called braille, it's like the raised dots that represent letters. I can help teach you to read it and maybe learn to write with it." Ezra said "Really, I've always wanted to read, but I've never exactly been able to do it. " I started teaching Ezra the basics and by the end of the "lesson" he could read a few words. Once he left I looked up to see if there was any way at all to cure blindness, I haven't found anything yet, but when have I ever given up that easy?


	3. Accident

Hi guys, I just wanted to say that it might be a while before I get to update again. Earlier today j was running the barrels, my horse got spooked by lightning outside and he ran into the barrel. Running into it scared him half to death, so he started bucking, my prosthetic got hung, and I couldn't get off of him, he fell back on me. My older brother came running and hem picked me up while my sister called 911. I passed out. When I woke up I was in an ambulance, a few minutes later we arrived at the hospital. They took x-ray's, you know ran some test and stuff like that. They put me in a room, and gave me some pain killers and other medicine. About an hour later the doctor came in and said "Astrid, your a very lucky girl, you have three broken ribs, and a broken arm, your leg is broken also. I'm very very surprised your horse did it kill you." With that he left. My older brother who saved me said "Hey, sis how ya feelin'? You know Wild Thing was worried about you. He tried to run over to the ambulance when they took you. It took 3 men to hold him back when you were still in the arena, before I got ya out." He chuckled a bit , and he never left my side so I just wanted to say, I love you Daniel! You have saved me multiple times, and got me into trouble multiple times, no matter what happens I love you!

Don't worry readers I'll be back on my feet in no time. I'll be able to update as long as the doctors don't have to do surgery or anything I'll keep ya posted!


End file.
